The invention relates to the field of computer-implemented visualization methods and systems. More specifically, a data visualization technique which emphasizes affinities between objects is shown.
Today, data visualization is a task inherent to data analysis and data mining. Complex data such as large amounts of highly dimensional data intensify the need for advanced visualization techniques. Ideally, such techniques translate the original data structure into a more comprehensible structure where interrelations between objects become more apparent.